


You have the right to remain silent

by clevermanka



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Paul Gross’s Birthday Handcuff Fest (http://ds-noticeboard.livejournal.com/1653401.html) sponsored by Deputychairman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have the right to remain silent

>

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed media: acrylic paints, stencil, paper ephemera, found-object stamps, various pens/crayons
> 
> I'm disappointed in the scan quality of this one. Tried to make adjustments as I could in Photoshop before uploading, but it needs a better scan. I'm not willing to drive back to FedEx Kinko's and pay another $10, though. Rats.


End file.
